


Confidence

by itwasred



Series: Us - The Olicity Chronicles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasred/pseuds/itwasred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity on their road trip after the season 3 finale, discovering each other. Felicity has some confidence issues that Oliver is quick to get her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are mine only.

They had had a few glasses of wine (well more than a few judging from Felicity’s permanent blush) and Oliver was pleased to enjoy drunk Felicity for the first time. They had just enjoyed some seafood risotto at a little restaurant overlooking the Mediterranean not too far from their hotel room in Positano. Afterwards they had grabbed another bottle of wine from a market next door and headed down to the water to enjoy the sunset. 

Drunk Felicity wasn’t that different from sober Felicity, she still said exactly what was on her mind she was just a little bit more giggly. And she was certainly in a more sharing mood tonight. 

“Do you remember when we infiltrated Merlyn Global and you Tarzaned us through the elevator shaft?” Felicity asked while she swung their clasped hands between them.

“Yes, I do.” Oliver squeezed her hand and they found a quiet spot on the rocks, looking out over the water. He opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a plastic cup as they sat and watched the sun go down.

“Remember when you told me to hold on tight to you?”

“Yes.” Oliver grinned.

“I was so not thinking about it platonically,” she declared. “It sounded so dirty and for months afterwards all my dreams featured you, shirtless, telling me to hold on tight while you fucked me against a wall or on my desk in the Arrow Cave.” She took a large gulp of her wine at her confession, remembering all the fantasies of her pinned between Oliver’s large expansion of chest and every hard surface possible. Most of those fantasies had come true (thank you Bali) but the memories of having to work with Oliver following night after night of sexual dreams starring the one and only made her blush.

Oliver laughed at her admission, knowing that her verbal slips were her real feelings trying to get out. His laugh turned into a groan at hearing Felicity say the word “fuck”. Sure they had been having sex for a few months but hearing such a vulgar word come out of his angelic, perfect Felicity still threw him for a loop. And ridiculously turned him on.

“If only you have told me those dreams maybe we could have acted out some of those fantasies.” Oliver answered with a wink, running his hand up and down the skin of her back exposed by her dress.

“Oh please. This coming from ‘I can’t be with someone I really care about’ man. And besides you did not think about me like that back then. I was not even on your radar except when it came to tech help. You on the other hand were my radar. Or broke my radar.” Felicity scrunched her face at her ruined metaphor, wildly waving her hands as she continued on. “Whatever the radar metaphor isn’t working but you know what I mean. You ruined me for any other man way before we ever kissed.” 

Oliver was stunned, sure he was well aware that she had a crush on him back then but had no idea he plagued her dreams as much as she plagued him. She thought that he was settling for her but it was just the opposite.

“Felicity you are so wrong.”

“Oh please Oliver. You don’t have to try to flatter me now. I love you and you love me and we have great sex. Amazing sex. Ah-mazzzz-ing. Just because it started with me and my super obvious and embarrassing one way crush is no big deal.”

“Felicity,” Oliver breathed out in a huff. “It was not a one way crush.”

“Oh come on Oliver,” she shook her head in disbelief, downing the rest of her wine in one swig. “All the embarrassing things I said? Noticing that you were particular about what you put in your body? How good it felt having you inside of me? It was high school all over again, the nerd fawning over the football hottie who only had eyes for Jessica Creminsky. Even though you tutored him and got him through Trig. You were the one who got him into the University of Nevada. But you weren’t good enough because you weren’t a cheerleader who showed her tits at every chance she got and blew everyone on the whole football team in the back of her mom’s minivan.”

“Felicity!” Oliver finally interrupted her. Her rambles were always insightful but right now all he cared about is that he contributed to Felicity’s apparent lack of self-confidence. Which to be honest, he had not really noticed before given her usual self-assurance.

“Sorry,” Felicity bit her lip at Oliver’s raised voice, seeming to realize her babbling. “Wine makes the brain to mouth filter completely useless.”

“And I love that you always say what’s on your mind.” He assured her, turning to face her and looking into her bright eyes. “But you are so wrong when it comes to how I felt about you then. And how I feel about you now.”

Oliver took her hands in his and took a deep breath before he continued. “You Felicity Meghan Smoak, are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And that is exactly how I felt the very first time I met you. You shine from the inside out. You brightened my life the second I walked into your office.”

“Oliver,” she blushed, casting her eyes down.

“Look at me Felicity,” Oliver raised her chin to make her look back at him again. “I started to fall in love with you that first meeting. But I forced myself to push that to the back of my mind and I will always regret that.”

Felicity held his eyes as he apologized, an apology he had made countless times during their trip so far. An apology he said he could never say enough.

“But when it came to my attraction to you, that was something that I could not ignore.”

Felicity began to argue again but Oliver cut her off before she could start. “Every day I worked with the hottest woman in the world and I had to pretend we were just friends. I had to hear every one of your verbal slips and pretend like I didn’t wish they were real. I had to watch you prance around in those tights skirts that made your ass look so perfect that it hurt. And I had to watch other men stare at that perfect ass and I couldn't do anything about it.”

Felicity giggled at the last part, I mean if she had to see him in a suit every day when she was his EA he damn well was going to see her in the tightest outfit possible.

“You have no idea how many times I had to watch you walk out of my office and fight to urge to make you come back in and bend you over my desk.”

“Really?” She asked, genuinely surprised that she affected him that much.

“Really. I had assistant fantasies and damsel in distress fantasies. Every type of fantasy. It may not have been obvious to you but trust me it was pretty damn obvious to everyone else. Ask Dig.”

Felicity laughed at the image of Diggle confronting Oliver about her, sure that those conversations had happened.

“You Felicity Smoak are my fantasy. You are my dream. I never imagined that I could be with someone as beautiful and smart and incredibly sexy as you. I was so stupid to wait. I will always regret that. But we are here now and I will show you every single day how much I want you.”

Felicity gulped as Oliver ran his hands down her sides to grab her hips and pull her into his embrace. He captured her mouth in a heated kiss, leaving no question in his desire for her.

…

Felicity couldn’t keep her hands off of him. He was gorgeous and all hers. She ran her hands up and down his back and he reached into his pocket for the keys to their room. She loved Oliver’s back, his broad shoulders that tapered down to his slim waist. She pressed her body into his as he turned the doorknob. Oliver paused as she slipped her hands into the front of his pants, caressing his lower abs that led down to her favorite part of his anatomy.

“God you’re hot,” Felicity breathed, keeping her arms around Oliver’s waist as he opening the door to their hotel room. “I mean I know you know that I think you’re hot with the years of the staring and comments. And the goddamn salmon ladder I mean hello how I am not supposed to stare when you’re shirtless and grunting and sweating and god so hot. So hot. Like how it is even humanly possible to be this attractive? It’s hard to even be in public with you, how can I not touch your abs? Especially now that we’ve had sex. I mean I know exactly what you can do with your hot body. All I can picture is you so big and strong on top of me-”

Oliver let out a groan as he removed her hands and pulled her into the room with him. He swiftly turned around and slammed the door shut, pushing her into it. One thigh made its way between her legs as he lifted her slightly off the ground, squeezing her hips as he plundered her mouth. He swallowed her moan as his tongue licked the seam of her lips, begging for entrance. She immediately obliged, opening her mouth and greeting his tongue with hers. He grunted at her response, pulling his mouth away from hers and licking a trail down her neck, stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He paused there, sucking her tender skin and letting it go with a pop, earning a whimper from Felicity.

“Oliver that feels so good,” she whined, rubbing down on the thigh that was pressed between her legs. Oliver could feel the heat radiating off of her center and he let her pleasure herself on him.

He made his way back to her lips, again tasting the red wine they had drank on her lips. He lifted her higher off the ground causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and let him support her weight. She groaned as her center aligned perfectly with his, feeling the effect she had one him.

The both pulled back, staring at each other and reaching a silent verdict. He pulled her off the door and carried her to the doorway to the bedroom where he placed her back down on the ground. “After you, milady.”

She led him into the bedroom, giggling as she pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. She moved between his legs, his arms wrapping around her waist as she leaned in to give him another kiss. Not quite as heated as the ones they had just shared against the door but a little more tentative.

“Oliver?” She pulled back, biting her lips as she got distracted by his naked torso (when did his shirt come off?).

“Yes Felicity?” He returned the smile of his slightly wobbling girlfriend.

“Have you ever, well I mean I’m sure you have in like an actual strip club but in like an intimate, or you know like bedroom setting? Well maybe that’s what those clubs are like I don’t really know. Beds or chairs. Maybe like futons? Or well probably fancier knowing you back then-”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, putting an end to the babbling. As much as he could listen to her talk herself to death, he was still pretty focused on the intense make-out session they just had against the door and if he wasn’t mistaken he heard the phrase strip club.

“Sorry, sorry. I just never have before and I wanted to know if I could give you a lap dance?” She hesitantly looked up at him and he almost had to laugh at the innocent look in her eyes. Almost because as soon as she asked the question all he could picture was her luscious ass grinding down on him.

Their earlier conversation came back to his mind and Oliver was determined to make sure Felicity felt as confident as she should. “God yes Felicity. You are so sexy. I would love that.”

“Are you sure? Because I mean I don’t really have any music and you know now that I think about it a little more, I’m really not that coordinated. And I mean I feel like I should plan it a little more, do some research? Maybe see what the best – Oh!”

Oliver grabbed Felicity’s waist and lifted her off her feet, turning he around to face away from him. Gently lessening his grip, he started rubbing circles around her hips, outlining the swell of her ass through her dress.

“Oh wow, okay.” She choked out, hissing as Oliver ran his hands under the hem of her dress to trace the edge of her lace panties.

“Take off your dress Felicity,” Oliver ordered, the huskiness of his voice sending shivers down her spine.

Not even bothering to answer with words Felicity whipped her dress over her head leaving her in a matching panty and bra set and her heels from their dinner, which didn’t seem sensible on the beach but were now making a comeback.

“Baby you are so fucking sexy.” He ran his hands up the back of her thighs and over her cheeks, squeezing a little as he went. “Just looking at your ass makes me hard Felicity. In a skirt or in panties or in nothing. Your ass is incredible.” He gave both cheeks a hard squeeze. “You are remarkable.”

“Thanks for remarking on it,” she giggled, repeating their interactions from when she could only dream of a situation like this.

Oliver pulled her hips down, causing her to fall to a seat on his lap. Feeling exactly what he was talking about she let out another giggle, followed by a groan when Oliver latched on to that spot where her neck met her right shoulder. The spot that no one else had found but was apparently connected directly to her pussy.

Felicity moaned as he sucked on the soft skin on her neck, grinding down onto his erection, trying to even the playing field. At hearing Oliver let out a harsh breath and feeling his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her sides, Felicity gained more leverage by grabbing Oliver’s thighs and rolling her hips in a circle.

“Fuck Felicity,” Oliver groaned, his head falling on her upper back, unable to handle the pleasure she was giving him. His eyes slid shut as his hands came around her front to cup her breasts. He tugged on her nipples through the lace of her bra as they hardened under his touch.

Felicity felt a surge of pride that she was turning him on his much. That pride sent jolts of pleasure down her body, begging her to do more. Bracing her hands firmly on Oliver’s knees, Felicity wiggled and crouched until she felt his erect dick slide between her ass cheeks between the layers of underwear and his pants. She started rubbing up and down the length of his cock, applying more pressure each time.

Oliver’s eyes jerked back open, fully taking in the image of his girlfriend giving him the most amazing lap dance he could ever imagine. “Felicity you feel so fucking good.”

She hummed at the compliment, loving how dirty his mouth got when he was turned on. She had participated in the dirty talk before but it was usually to tell Oliver how amazing he made her feel. Deciding to go with this new confidence, she took the talk into her own hands.

“Oh yeah? You like that baby?” She asked as she continuing to grind into Oliver, alternating between circles and harsh pressure.

“Yes Felicity. Fuck yes.”

“Take off my bra,” she commanded.

Oliver had her bra unfastened and on the ground in an inhuman amount of time, reminding Felicity just how powerful her man was.

“You make me so wet baby. All I can think about it how good it’s going to feel to have you inside me.”

A moan tore from Oliver’s throat as his grip on Felicity tightened even more, sure to leave marks in the morning. It was all he could do to not pick her up and bend her over the bed right then.

“Can you feel how wet I am Oliver?” She grabbed one of the hands on her hips and lead to her front to the juncture of her thighs. Oliver immediately responded and cupped her, leading her to grind down on his palm.

“You’re soaked baby.” He answered, feeling how moist her panties had gotten during her ministrations. She whined as his fingers pressed against her entrance through the thin layer of her underwear.

“All for you Oliver,” she choked out, focused on the pressure of Oliver’s large hand on her pussy. He squeezed in response, causing a high pitched squeak to leave her mouth.

“I want you so bad Felicity.” Oliver found her clit and pressed down with the heel of his hand.

“Then take me.”

Felicity surrendered to the pleasure that Oliver was giving her and he wasted no time in stripping her of her panties and spinning her back to face him. He pulled her up onto the bed on onto his lap but he didn’t stop. He laid down on his back and pulled her hips higher up his chest.

“Oliver?” Felicity questioned, not sure where he was going.

“Relax baby.” He pulled her all the way until she was straddling his face and got the picture.

“Oh!” She gasped in surprise. They hadn’t done this yet. She had actually never done this. It was so personal. So intimate. Her mind started going into overdrive but Oliver stopped her.

“Don’t think Felicity, just do. Hold onto the headboard and do you what you were doing before.”

She grabbed the headboard and looked down at Oliver between her thighs which sent another rush of desire shooting through her. Still seeing a hint of doubt in her eyes, Oliver wanted to make sure she felt as sexy and she was.

“You are so hot baby. I want you to ride my face just like you ride my dick. I am going to make you come then I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move tomorrow morning.”

Felicity shuddered at his words, unable to form a verbal response she just decided to follow orders. She started off slow, beginning to press down her pussy on Oliver’s face. He kept eye contact with her the whole time, encouraging her. He ran his hands over her ass and thighs, down to her feet still in her heels. Feeling his tongue on her folds, Felicity sucked in a breath, her thighs quivering causing her to press more firmly down on Oliver’s chin. He moaned at the contact, the vibrations of his mouth setting her on fire. He set a punishing pace, alternating between licking up the length of her pussy and flicking her clit with the point of his tongue.

Felicity began to get lost in the sensations and closed her eyes as she gripped the headboard harder and rolled her hips. Feeling Oliver up his pace, she rolled her hips even more causing him to reach out and grab her ass cheeks, kneading and pulling them apart as she ground down on him.

“Holy shit,” she gasped, looking down to see an intent Oliver with her juices smeared all over his face. She pushed down harder on him, feeling the stubble of his beard press into her entrance. She was addicted to this feeling, the feeling of pleasure Oliver was giving her and the ability to control it all herself, take what she wanted. And she wanted to come, so badly.

As if he could sense it, Oliver tilted her hips to suck her clit into his mouth and he scraped his beard harshly over her entrance before pressing into her. Felicity immediately screamed and her whole body tensed before his name tumbled from her lips over and over and her thighs shook around his head in release.

Her vision was still full of white splotches and her breath was labored, but she still had to state of mind to roll off of Oliver before she suffocated him. She fell onto the bed bedside him, her chest heaving and pussy still pulsing from her climax.

“That was fucking amazing.”

Oliver laughed and rolled over to face her. He leaned into towards her and gave her a wet sloppy kiss. She tasted herself and it turned her on more than she could imagine.

“Ok I’m ready for the fucking me so hard I can’t walk part now.” She leaned up on and began to unbutton his pants and pull them down to free his still raging erection.

“So impatient,” Oliver scoffed.

“Baby you know I always want you,” Felicity smiled.

“Me too Felicity. Me too.”


End file.
